The Mark of Athena
by Music.Flower
Summary: My version of the all time wonderful Mark of Athena! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction, so understand if it's not that good. :D Anyways, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJO**

Annabeth

Annabeth gazed the white clouds as ArgoⅡ soared in the sky. She was nervous, to say the least and she couldn't stop thinking about her missing boyfriend. She knew she shouldn't torture herself with _what if _questions, but she couldn't help herself. _What if he doesn't remember me? What if he isn't there? What if … what if he has another girlfriend? _Annabeth walked over to her bed and sighed as she laid down. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Annabeth?" She recognized Piper's voice.

"The doors open," she answered.

Piper came in, holding Annabeth's favorite book. Annabeth sat up and motioned for Piper to sit next to her. Piper did.

"Your book was in my room," Piper explained holding out the book to Annabeth.

Annabeth mumbled a "Thanks" and grabbed the book, her head racing with a million thoughts.

Piper's head tilted, as if wondering why Annabeth was like this.

"Let me guess," Piper started, "Your worrying about Percy, right?"

"Is it that obvious?" Annabeth asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, anyways-

She was cut off by the loud speaker overhead.

"This is your Captain Leo, announcing two very important things. Number one is: we will be arriving in New Rome in 5 minutes. Number two is: I am awesome! That is all." And the loud speaker went silent.

"I am awesome?" Piper quoted, "Seriously?"

Annabeth on the other hand looked excited, pacing and muttering to herself.

"Come on!" Annabeth finally exclaimed, grabbing Piper's hand and rushing out the door.

A few minutes later, the ship landed on the grassy plains of Camp Jupiter. Annabeth heard Jason mutter quietly to himself "Field of Mars." Then he stepped out the door. Annabeth listened for any calls from the huge crowd of Romans. And then she hear a collective gasp, big enough for the whole California to hear. Annabeth stepped out, followed by Piper and Leo. The first sight that caught her eye was not the beautiful architecture of the buildings, nor was it the crowd of Romans holding weapons.

It was Percy Jackson.

**HeHe! Cliffy! Review, please! I need some encouragement to get this story going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter, yay! To all the people who read this, a special thanks and … that's about it. Enjoy!**

Annabeth

Annabeth stood there dazed, staring at her long lost boyfriend like a maniac. There was Percy, smiling goofily, and looking right at … her. She then knew that her Seaweed Brain_ did_ remember her. Annabeth shook out of her trance and took a step forward. Then two. Then three as Percy did also. Finally, he broke out running and Annabeth intercepted him with a tight hug.

"You… remember me," her voice faltered from all her relief. She could hear him slightly chuckling.

"You did miss me!" he cried jokingly.

Annabeth pulled out of the hug and punched Percy. She wiped away her tears and put on a serious face.

"Perseus Jackson, did you know how worried we were? You didn't even call, much less Iris message! Your mom's going crazy about you! And I-

"Annabeth, I would be happy to hear your boring speech about how much trouble I caused, but you have to remember that it's a _public _place." He reminded her.

Annabeth froze from her embarrassment. She could feel all the eyes staring at her, and she silently scolded herself.

_Why couldn't I have stood still with Piper, Leo, and Jason? I'd rather have a sigh on my neck that says "I am a fool"._

She gulped, unsure how to break this awkward silence. Luckily, Jason came to the rescue.

"Romans, I have returned," he said.

The crowd erupted into cheers, full of faces with happiness and unbelief. Annabeth could make out that one face looked happier than the rest, a girl wearing a purple cape under a toga standing in front of the crowd. If Annabeth remembered correctly- which she always did- she must be a praetor. She looked at Percy who had the same cape.

"P-Percy, are you praetor?" she asked.

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Maybe. Yeah," he replied.

"How?" she asked.

"Percy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a girl behind him, lightly tanned.

"Percy freed Thantos, defeated a giant, and saved Camp Jupiter," the girl explained. Annabeth could feel her eyes getting wide as she let the information sink through. All this time Annabeth worried if Percy was alive, and he was kicking giant's butts?

She remembered to introduce herself, not wanting to look like a fool again.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, although it would be Minerva in Rome," she explained.

The girl nodded, "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto- err, that would be Hades?"

Annabeth nodded, and then they struck up a conversation in no time. Just then, a buff boy walked over, putting his arm around Hazel.

"You must be Annabeth," the boy guessed.

All Annabeth could do was nod. His body looked strong but his head was baby faced.

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars," he introduced. "I'm Hazel's boyfriend,"

She started talking with him and Hazel like old friends, and in the corner of her eyes, she could see Jason with his Roman friends, while Percy was meeting Piper and Leo. Annabeth was happy a war didn't start… yet.

**I know, I know. A terrible ending but I was getting tired and this chapter's already long! Anyways, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to everyone who read this, and double thanks to anyone who added my story to their favorites and story alerts and reviewed. Happy reading everyone!**

Percy

Percy was amazed. Piper was a daughter of _Aphrodite?_ Weird things do happen when you're a demigod. But something worried him. Hazel was driving up a wall because of Leo or Sammy or her _old_ boyfriend. Could Leo really be Sammy? That wasn't possible unless you're a child of Pluto. Or Hades.

"Percy!" Annabeth called from across the room. She walked over, "Aren't you going to call your mom? She's worried sick."

His Mom! How could he have forgotten! He frantically searched his pockets, but he was wearing a toga. He looked helplessly at Annabeth. Annabeth shook her head, slightly smiling. She tossed him a drachma.

Percy made a rainbow using the light and his water bottle on the table.

"Oh Iris, goddesses of the rainbow, please accept my offering" **(A/N: Dunno if it's right but I forgot and I'm too lazy to look it up…)** as Percy threw the golden coin.

"Sally Jackson, New York City," Percy said.

The rainbow shimmered into the image of Percy's Mom, scribbling things on her notebook.

"Hey Mom," He called.

His Mom looked startled and dropped her pencil, but she didn't look back when she saw his face.

"Oh Percy!" she cried, "Percy, I've been so worried! Where in the world have you gone? Missing for eight months, Percy! Eight months! I heard your message, but another quest, Percy? It could have been so dangerous! You could have been injured, or even worse, killed! Percy and-

He cut her off, "Mom, I know you're worried and stuff, but all that matters is that I'm here. Alive. It's okay,"

Percy's Mom nodded, small droplets of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Just … Just promise me that you'll come home safe," her voice cracked from emotion.

Percy nodded, "I promise, Mom," and he waved his hand across the mist.

"Well, that was … emotional," Annabeth spoke on the bed.

Percy jumped back in surprise.

"Annabeth!"

She shrugged, "You didn't tell me to leave,"

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he realized she was correct. Again.

"You met Jason, Piper, and Leo?" she asked him.

"Yeah, they're great," Percy was wondering if he should tell Annabeth about the Leo, Sammy problem. If anyone can figure out what happened, it was Annabeth. But Annabeth already had enough problems, and was it all right that the moment they met, he gave her another burden? He shook his head, trying to get rid of the headache he had. He looked over at Annabeth. But she was laying on the floor, passed out.

**Probably not the best cliffy… But review! (Since it's my first FF, please don't criticize so hard :D )**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Annabeth's POV as well as the first two chapters, but I promise it's not just going to be Annabeth. It'll be Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and yeah you get the point. Anyways, happy reading!**

Annabeth

Annabeth groaned as she stood up, in front of her was a lady, with stormy gray eyes and wavy blond hair.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Athena sounded impatient, "We must hurry before Zeus gets angry for contacting you. I don't have much time, but what I'm going to say is very important so listen closely."

Annabeth nodded, letting her mother go on.

"You might have already figured this out, but you are one of the seven in the Great Prophecy. Before you were born, the Fates had ordered me to give you a special power, but I did not like to give this ability because it causes more monsters to notice. Annabeth, you were one of my favorite children, and I refused to let danger harm you any more than being a regular demigod." Athena stopped and looked at her daughter, who was starting to look worried.

Athena went on, "Because I did not listen to the Fates, they made sure that one day I would have no choice, but to give you this power. And today is the day." Annabeth realized her mother was getting blurry by the minute.

"I am running out of time, you will know your special ability when the time is right," Athena hurriedly spoke. She now was just a mass of colors.

Annabeth finally got her voice back, "Wait, don't go! At least tell me what it is!"

Athena was disappearing quickly, but she yelled out another sentence.

All Annabeth heard was The Mark of Athena.

**Maybe not the best cliffy, but hey, I'm not Rick Riordan. Hope you liked it!**

**P.S. Sorry it's so short, but … you know. It just felt right to end it here. **


End file.
